kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Mead Hall
"To the death!" The Barbarian Mead Hall, or just Barbarian Hall, is a Level 4 Melee Tower. It trains the mighty barbarians: ruthless hunters who wade through their foes with axes, axes, and more axes! They are capable of throwing these heavy weapons, and also wield nets that slow flying enemies. These barbarians will tear your enemies to shreds! Many fear their blood-thirsty and war-hungry attitude, but it's a good thing they're on your side...for now. Description Barbarians are savage warriors that will quickly clear a battlefield, usually at the cost of their own lives. Barbarians are deadly but versatile troops. They are able to wield not one, but two double-bladed axes in battle, dealing insane amounts of damage to enemies. Throwing axes allow them to tackle small amounts of flying enemies, while their hunting nets will also slow down these air waves. In the tablet version, instead of nets, barbarians can do whirlwind attack, dealing area damage within a certain radius. Compared to the Paladins of the Holy Order, Barbarians will die much, much quicker, due to their complete lack of armor and willingness to fight. However, they also deal more damage, allowing them to stave off waves of light enemies such as wulves and end up killing much more enemies. Abilities Throwing Axes "May our axes split our enemies in two!" Barbarians can throw great axes at ground and flying enemies in range. Cooldown: 3 seconds * Level 1 (200 Gold): 34-42 damage, 260 range * Level 2 (100 Gold): 44-52 damage, 280 range * Level 3 (100 Gold): 54-62 damage, 300 range Hunting Nets "Stay Put!" Hunter by nature, Barbarians can throw nets to slow flying enemies for a while. (Flash only) * Level 1 (150 Gold): 45 slow rate * Level 2 (75 Gold): 60 slow rate * Level 3 (75 Gold): 75 slow rate This skill strips Rocket Rider's Turbo skill. Whirlwind Attack "I got something to axe you.." When struck, Barbarians have a chance of dealing damage to all enemies in the area. (iOS, Android, Kindle and Steam only) * Level 1 (150 Gold): 25-45 damage, 15% chance * Level 2 (100 Gold): 40-60 damage, 20% chance * Level 3 (100 Gold): 55-75 damage, 25% chance More Axes "Double the Axes. Double the fun!" Barbarians equip an additional axe to deliver additional damage. * Level 1 (300 Gold): +10 damage * Level 2 (100 Gold): +20 damage * Level 3 (100 Gold): +30 damage Strategy Barbarians are specialized in dealing damage, but lack in armor. Only recruit them if you are expecting waves of unarmored and weaker enemies. Do not send them up front against strong foes like Dark Slayers, Yetis, Magma Elementals and Demon Lords. It is highly recommended that you buy More Axes and Throwing Axes upgrades for your Barbarians early, these upgrades enable them to deal extra damage and kill most regular foes by themselves. Even in levels without a significant air threat, it may be worth it to purchase the Throwing Axes, to allow the Barbarians to soften up or kill enemies before they reach melee combat, and sometimes even attack enemies in nearby lanes. The Hunting Nets / Whirlwind Attack should only be bought when you have good money reserve - although they grant Barbarians better air/crowd control, they are not necessary upgrades when your Barbarians only face ground enemies. A good strategy is to support your Barbarians with Reinforcements and Paladins. As Barbarians are vulnerable to damage, placing them in a mix with other soldiers would allow them to hide from ranged enemies as they fight back with Throwing Axes, and also provide extra blocking power. The fast respawn time of Barbarians make it less of a threat in case they die, so it is not necessary to pull them out of combat when they are hurt, unless the Barbarians are the only men you have on the field, since doing so reduce their killing efficiency. Another good strategy is to put Barbarians near the exit because when most of the towers have dealt damage to the enemy like the Forest Troll for example Barbarians with their More Axe and Throwing axe fully upgraded can easily deal heavy damage output and at a range. Below is a list of the strengths and weaknesses of the Barbarians: Strengths # Heavy physical damage: The Barbarians deal a lot of damage when More Axes have been fully upgraded, being able to be used as a substitute source of physical damage alongside towers. # Ranged attack: Barbarians are the only soldiers in Kingdom Rush to possess a ranged attack. Their Throwing Axes are even more powerful than the Throwing Spears of Reinforcements, able to make short work of weak enemies, such as Brigands and Gargoyles. Weaknesses # Lack of armor: Barbarians are extremely vulnerable, powerful enemies such as Demon Lords, Dark Slayers, Yetis and Magma Elementals can easily eliminate them. Support them with other, stronger units to avoid enemies killing them and move through. # Expensive skills: The skills of Barbarians are necessary for them to reach their full potential, and these skills are quite expensive compare to those of the Holy Order. Thus, Barbarians should only be acquired later in the game, when you have saved a bit of gold, since they are unreliable blockers, recruiting them early can result in an unstable defense. Related Achievements AXE RAIN! Throw 500 or more axes! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Have a single Barbarian kill 10 enemies. Quotes *''To the death!'' *''Killing time!'' *''Bring it on!'' *''Time for blood!'' Names * Belfdane * Bogan * Crazy Campbell * Diesel * Drogo * Ferrigno * Gonwueld * Haltaf * Helfdane * Hogan * Ingvar * Obelix * Ragnar * Ransack Root * The Rock * Rurik * Siegfried * Terrible Terry * Thor Trivia *In the Kingdom Rush stage The Citadel two axes are seen on the battlefield. This may or may not be a reference to the Barbarians that are introduced later in the game. Gallery TowerSkill_Barbarian_1.PNG|Throwing Axes TowerSkill_Barbarian_2.PNG|More Axes Whirlwindattack.png|Whirlwind Attack Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units